


[Podfic] and from your grace, i fell

by Ceewelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Magic Reveal, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]“Where’s Merlin?” he asks the maid. “Where’s that idiot of a Court Sorcerer?!”“Begging your pardon, Your Majesty. I thought you knew,” the maid replies, not daring to look him in the eyes. “He’s taken ill.”“And he couldn’t be bothered to tell me himself that he would be unable to attend today’s council meeting?” Arthur questions, voice full of acid.“He hasn’t woken since he collapsed two days ago, Sire,” the maidservant says, blissfully unaware that what she’s saying the power to stop Arthur’s heart in its tracks.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] and from your grace, i fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and from your grace, i fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553108) by [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon). 



> To see the original author's end note warnings, please [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553108#work_endnotes).
> 
> This is for [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon)! As soon as I saw I got you, I knew I wanted to podfic this one, I really hope you like it! It's such phenomenal storytelling and I can only hope I at least somewhat did it justice!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/1/items/and-from-your-grace-i-fell/and%20from%20your%20grace%2C%20i%20fell.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [and from your grace, i fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553108#main)

**Author:** [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon)

**Length:** 41:16

**Author's Note:**

> The music in this podfic was [Dragon Country (Apple & Clove) _Instrumental Version_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Axletree/Dragon_EP/Dragon_Country_Apple__Clove_Instrumental_Version_1186) by [Axletree](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Axletree)


End file.
